


恋詩

by Movingsun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 三俗童话故事
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	恋詩

**Author's Note:**

> 5.0剧透有  
> 故事来源是吟游诗人和小熊的某条微博
> 
> 大眼继续把我限流于是继续攒一波再发

恋詩

BGM:タッキー&翼 - 恋詩-コイウタ- 

关于吟游诗人传唱的歌谣，附近的居民们大都有所了解。诗人说他从一个遥远的地方流浪而来来，虽不是他的家乡，但也有特殊的回忆。山坡与丘陵都被浅粉色的花朵覆盖，高山上流淌而来的溪水汇成一弯清澈的湖泊，水面上盛开着淡紫色的睡莲，连花瓣都闪烁着些微的光芒，而湖底则生长着几丛水草。传言道，湖底居住着丑陋的妖精，水草是他们捕获人类灵魂的伪装。  
“你说的这地方，那边山头上也有一个，”路过的冒险者与诗人闲聊，“那里虽然漂亮，但是是魔物聚集的场所，听说有一头残暴的熊居留此地。”  
“你们都见过那头熊？”  
“我们只是拿了通缉令，准备出发去探索一番。因为听其他人描述，那头熊只是坐在湖边，挥舞着爪子砍断空气。没有人能接近它，它好像也看不到我们。”  
“还有这种奇怪的熊？”  
“这世界上奇怪的熊可不仅仅是这一只，”老板为他们端来蜜酒与山珍烤串，“冒险者，你们才刚刚来到此地，想必还没听过我们的大诗人所吟唱的故事。”  
吟游诗人向在座众人行礼，便唱起了他所编撰的冒险团的故事。这冒险团不同于城里的老爷们，他们是一支由小动物组成的冒险团。虽说是野兽之身，但其灵魂与普通人别无二致，具有一身本领，无师自通许多高超魔法。他们和吟游诗人出自同一片土地，告别了群花盛开的家乡，走出森林，一路行侠仗义，打倒了许多危害村民的野兽，也帮助他们解决了许多困难。起初，村民们把冒险团成员当作是普通的动物，但后来才发现双方并无不同，都具有人类的自由与友爱之心。  
冒险团的名声越传越广，成为了人们口中的大英雄。大家都知道有一支由小动物组成的冒险团，其中的小兔与小狐狸是技艺高超的魔法师，而小猫则具有完美的狩猎技巧，小熊则是这个团的团长，和小狮子一起负责团内的大小事务。同时，人们还听说跟随冒险团的有一只森林精灵，但是从没有人见过它。  
正当冒险团声名鹊起时，一行人却逐渐从居民的视线里消失了。人们尝试着制造许多无关紧要的麻烦来吸引他们出现，但全都没有后文。他们一边收拾着自己闯下的烂摊子，一边咒骂冒险团徒有虚名。尽管如此，大约在半年前，冒险团便完全消失了踪迹。假如不是吟游诗人的功劳，人们大概早就忘记了这样一支令人称奇的队伍。  
冒险者们听得兴致盎然，纷纷表示自己也要成为帮助他人的大英雄。诗人收下他们的金币，便询问他们可否在明日的冒险中带上他，以创造新的冒险故事。  
领队满口承诺，但诗人在次日早上醒来时，却发现对方扔下了那张通缉令落荒而逃。他只好对照着通缉令上的路径，向传说中魔兽聚集的地方探寻而去。

他在不知名的山谷间逡巡了足足三天三夜，才找到了一条通往目的地的狭窄小路。诗人手脚并用，被野草割破了皮肤，才终于到达了通缉令上的地点。  
当月光照亮林间时，诗人恍惚感觉自己是回到了他出发的地方。大部分的山顶土地被一片湖泊所覆盖，睡莲与水草都在湖水之中闪烁着淡淡的幽光。湖边的草地上盛开着粉色的花朵与白色的绒草，顺着花朵铺成的道路望去，路的尽头有一座破败的木屋，那头传说中残暴的熊便坐在木屋前，背对着吟游诗人。  
诗人想更接近它，但是一只森林精灵却从天而降：“你好，诗人。”  
“我听说过你的名字，在阿尔伯特出发之初，他就向我提过，他们还没有走出森林，就遇到了一只精灵。对方请求同行，于是你成了他们的向导。”诗人实在走不动路了，便一屁股在湖边坐下来，将一株绒草拔起来，像吹散蒲公英那样将绒毛洒落到各处，“信没有带，你是不是叫塞埃拉？”  
“是的，我叫塞埃拉，来自森林里的精灵。你好，光，我没有想到能在这里见到你。”精灵飞到光的身边，在他膝边悬停，“你想的没错，那头熊就是阿尔伯特，但是我不能放他出来。”  
“是你将他关在里面的吗？”  
“是的，假如我不这样做，他终将因失去队友的愤怒、悔恨、悲伤而毁灭自己。所以我将他放逐去这个世界的另外一个位面，我们可以看到他的一举一动，他却无法回望我们。”  
“我看到的是真实的吗？”  
“假如你说的是这些花朵与草丛，那的确都是如你所见。那个位面并不能与我们这边一一对应，环境的建构全靠灵魂与意志的作用。阿尔伯特最思念的地方是哪里，那我们就会看到什么景象。”  
“塞埃拉，你知道这里是哪里吗？”  
“想必对他很重要。”  
“这是阿尔伯特的家乡，也是我与他们相遇的地方。在冒险之前，我从一个更遥远的地方流浪到此，然后遇到了这些小动物。他们将我迎至屋中，用治疗魔法治好了我遗留下来的旧伤，也时常到广场来给我捧场。  
“有一天，阿尔伯特把镇上的报纸拿回来给我看，问我有没有去过其他地方。然而我当时也只是初出茅庐，只能靠一点音乐勉强糊口。在那个时候，我便明白他终将离开，和他的伙伴一起，前往更广阔的地方去进行他们的冒险。  
“我留在木屋，满心等待他们凯旋。然而在唱歌的过程中，我听到一些不太好的消息。我无法确认真伪，又犹豫不决，直到前几个月才出发，来寻找他们的踪迹。塞埃拉，幸好我遇到你，不然这一定会成为困扰我一生的谜团。”  
塞埃拉将他从地上拉起来，两人一起看着那头失去自我意识的熊。或许还是叫他阿尔伯特比较好，毕竟他还能维持着人类的灵魂，潜意识里仍然有对故乡的思念。在他的位面之中，时不时就会有魔物闯入这片静谧之地，当屋顶的风向标转动之时，阿尔伯特就会遁入黑色的阴影之中。光和塞埃拉并不知道会发生什么，但短短几分钟后，他们就会看到阿尔伯特慢慢走回木屋前坐下，就像什么都没发生过一样。  
“塞埃拉，我知道我的要求很无理取闹，但是他这样太痛苦了，难道就不能将他放出来，然后我们再做一点别的尝试吗？”  
“我知道吟游诗人的歌声中会有一种温柔的治愈魔法，但是，光，暂且不说他能否彻底找回自己的意志。首先你必须要知道，我们和他的时间流逝是完全不一样的。距离你出发过了多久？三个月，是吗？差不多还早一点，我在这里发现冒险团其余人的尸骸，以及只剩下求生本能的阿尔伯特，在我们看来可能仅仅几个月，但是在那边的世界中，已经经过整整一百年了。”  
“一百年？一百年都在这种机械地打斗中度过了吗？”  
“我很抱歉，光。活着更好，我是这样认为的。即使生不如死。”  
“我想，假如是他本人，也不希望在这样的环境里度过余生。”

精灵叹了口气。当她将那些绒草和花瓣碎屑全都吹散到空中时，光也再次弹起了他在寻找途中所创作的小熊冒险队的故事。他闻到一股来自森林特有的草木的芳香，以及那间木屋里燃烧的松脂的气味。最先消失的是花丛与苇草，随后是湖水面积的逐渐萎缩，直到剩下那间木屋，孤零零地立在月光下，风向标飞快地转动，而阿尔伯特则向他们走来。光这才看清了，他棕色的毛皮上沾满了干涸发黑的血液，唯有脖颈一圈雪白的绒毛，像天使给予的春日花环。  
光没有停止弹奏，塞埃拉也点亮了一盏小烟火。他们踏在同一片土地上。但两人还没走出几步，小熊的被毛就开始大片大片脱落，露出伤痕累累的皮肤。而皮肤也逐渐干瘪，像是被抽走了水分，迅速崩塌下去，仅剩一副站立着的骨架。塞埃拉被吓得一惊，然而还没有等光加快脚步，那具骨架也迅速坍成一堆灰白色的齑粉。两人扑到跟前，小心地扒开粉末，发现了一枚小小的，不同于人类世界的金币。  
光细细端详着这枚金币，恍然大悟：这本是属于他的东西。冒险团出发之前，他们在木屋外看星星，阿尔伯特讲述着自己从书本上看来的知识，说不知外面世界的星空也是否像今夜一样美丽。  
光便从自己为数不多的家当里捡出一个已经不在市面上流通的货币，是他之前被古玩店老板骗了所换来的不值钱玩意儿。但是他认为这枚金币的光泽不同于其他，不论白天黑夜，一旦有光芒落在镜面上，就会反射出类似星星的点点光亮。他告诉阿尔伯特，假如想家了要哭鼻子，就看看这枚金币，想象一下今晚的夜空，便能睡个好觉。  
在他发呆的时间里，山谷风已经将那堆粉末扫到了不知哪个角落中。塞埃拉看起来有些手足无措，她环顾四周，询问光接下来的打算。  
于是光把金币收进口袋，招呼精灵复而在原地坐下。天快要亮了，然而抬头看去，仍然有几点星星挂在深紫色的夜空之中。他把琴拿出来，拨弄了几下琴弦：“先看完日出吧，塞埃拉。”


End file.
